


life as an idol

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [56]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Idols, Oneshot, Sakusaki - Freeform, ZLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sakura and Saki remove their makeup after a show.





	life as an idol

“Hey Sakura” Saki said as she looked over at the red headed girl, who was currently in the process of removing her makeup after today’s idol show. Patches of a greenish gray skin began to show, as the peach colored makeup was washed away, and Sakura’s true nature as a zombie was revealed. “How’s it going?”

 

Saki herself, was already done with taking off her makeup, and loved the feeling of getting the itchy layers of makeup away from her skin. She was pretty sure Sakura felt the same way, because man, after a few hours in makeup it felt like you were about to die, figuratively speaking of course. She herself was already dead.

 

“It’s going well, I’m just a bit exhausted after the performance, and now I just want to get the makeup off and relax.”

 

Saki laughed.

 

“I know what you mean, our manager can really be a pain in the ass sometimes, five last minutes shows in three days. I know we don’t need sleep, but this is way too much.”

 

“Yeah, and the makeup is so sticky and itchy.”

 

“Do you want some help with your back? It’s really hard to reach.”

 

“Yes, thank you Saki.”

 

“Don’t mention it. By the way, you kicked ass on the stage, there really is something special about you, you egg-head.”


End file.
